(1) Field of the Invention
The general inventive concepts relate to a display panel and a display apparatus having the display panel. More particularly, the general inventive concepts relate to a display panel having a multi-primary subpixel and a display apparatus having the display panel.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel, and data and gate drivers. The LCD panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate includes a plurality of data lines, a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of switching elements and a plurality of pixel electrodes. The color filter substrate includes a plurality of color filters and a common electrode facing the pixel electrodes. The liquid crystal layer is disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate, and the longitudinal axes of liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer are arranged by an electric field generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrodes.
The LCD panel includes a RGB pixel structure including red, green and blue subpixels. Recently, a RGBW pixel structure has been developed to improve color reproduction and luminance of the LCD panel. The RGBW pixel structure includes red, green, blue and white subpixels. Accordingly, when a white subpixel may be added to the conventional RGB pixel structure to enhance luminance characteristics and to increase a range of the color reproduction.